Little Einsteins
|show = Little Einsteins |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Official logo |channels = Disney Junior )}} Playhouse Disney )}} |rating = |language = American English |seasons = 2 |episodes = 67 |recording_studio = |starring = |air_date = – |channel_site = |channel_title = |wikia = http://littleeinsteinspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Einsteins_Wiki |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Einsteins |imdb = tt0756522 |tv.com = disney-little-einsteins }}Little Einsteins is an animated TV that airs on Disney Junior. Plot Get ready to climb aboard and explore with the Little Einsteins! Leo, Annie, Quincy and June are the Little Einsteins. They zoom through the skies with their incredible ship Rocket. This preschool is full of adventures that introduce kids to nature, world cultures and the arts. Each episode has a mission and journey of discovery that incorporates a celebrated piece of classical music and a renowned work of art or world culture. The Little Einsteins use their passion and talents to work together and solve challenges. This Musical Adventure will take you out of this world! Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 39|premiere2 = |finale2 = }} Channel history Little Einsteins used to air on Playhouse Disney from . It made its run till . It still aired reruns. Then on , when Disney Junior made it's airing it's been airing reruns of Little Einsteins since then. Little Einsteins was the first to air on Disney Junior (United States). Cast |actor = Jesse Schwartz |audio = }} |actor = Erica Huang |audio = }} |actor = Natalia Wojcik |audio = }} |actor = Aiden Pompey |audio = }} |} International versions |logo = Little Einsteins - title card (Albanian, AA Film).png |channels = Çufo }} |logo = Little Einsteins - title card (Albanian).png |channels = Çufo }} |logo = Littleeinsteins-arabic.jpg |channels = Baraem Disney Channel MBC3 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel }} |logo = Little einsteins cantonese.png |channels = Playhouse Disney }} |logo = Little_Einsteins_-_logo_(Croatian,_RTL_Kockica).jpg|thumb|254px]] |channels = HRT 2 RTL Kockica }} }} Playhouse Disney }} Disney Junior (Scandinavia) Ketnet Net5 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = TV5 }} }} |logo = Dj.gdkzixpy.170x170-75.jpg |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney TF1 }} Disney Junior ORF eins Playhouse Disney SUPER RTL }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = ΕΡΤ1 ΡΙΚ2 }} |logo = Snapshot 3 (4-16-2016 2-20 PM).png |channels = הופ! }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = }} }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = RÚV }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior MNCTV }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney Rai 2 }} |logo = Little Einsteins Logo Japan Transparent.png |channels = Disney Junior TV Tokyo }} |logo = Snapshot 4 (4-16-2016 2-21 PM).png |channels = EBS }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = А1 }} }} |logo = Bandicam_2017-11-21_16-11-25-200.jpg|thumb|398px]] |channels = Disney Junior }} Playhouse Disney }} Disney Junior Playhouse Disney }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior RTP2 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel TVR 1 }} |logo = Little_Einsteins_Russian_logo.png|thumb|188px]] |channels = }} |logo = Little_Einsteins_-_logo_(Scandinavian).png|thumb|222px]] |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney }} |logo = Bandicam 2016-04-17 12-04-23-217.jpg |channels = Chutti TV }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior }} }} Маленькі Енштейни |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Plus Plus Телеканал K1 }} |version = voice-over |logo = |channels = Disney Junior }} |}